kalendarium
by akumaNakago
Summary: To NIE JEST fanfik. Kalendarium zawiera informacje odnośnie moich przekładów, które mogą interesować czytelników, informacje dotyczące mnie samej, które wpływają na to, co dzieje się z moimi tekstami, itp. Można to traktować jako coś w rodzaju bloga.
1. 27 marca 2011, niedziela I

**27 marca 2011 roku, niedziela**

* * *

Pomyślałam sobie, że dobrze byłoby informować gdzieś czytelników o kwestiach, które mogą ich interesować. Niektórzy autorzy prowadzą takie swego rodzaju _kalendaria_ w ich profilach - przez to jednak profile te rozrastają się do ogromnych rozmiarów i szukanie pod nimi samych opowiadań staje się utrudnione. Dlatego postanowiłam założyć osobny _tekst_, który nie będzie fanfikiem, lecz swego rodzaju biuletynem informacyjnym. Możecie, oczywiście, wyrażać opinie na temat samego mojego pomysłu, jak i zawartości _kalendarium_, w komentarzach.

A teraz informacje:

Po pierwsze przepraszam za brak jakichkolwiek aktualizacji w minionym tygodniu. Koniec marca to dla mnie wciąż jeszcze okres bilansowy, co sprawia, że całymi dniami, do późnych godzin wieczornych, przesiaduję nad bilansami, przez co niewiele mam czasu na cokolwiek innego. Postaram się poprawić od najbliższego poniedziałku, chociaż nie mogę niczego obiecać, bo bilanse jeszcze ten następny tydzień potrwają. Całkiem możliwe więc, że będę mogła kontynuować zajmowanie się tekstami dopiero od kwietnia.

Po drugie chciałabym poinformować, że dzięki uprzejmości Mirriel, założycielki i administratorki Forum Mirriel, mam już dostęp do całego oryginału fanfika "My Very Own Potter", będę więc mogła przetłumaczyć go do końca. Jak być może część z Was zauważyła, jest to opowiadanie aktualizowane w piątki, następny rozdział przekładu powinien się więc pojawić 1 kwietnia lub - przy braku wolnego czasu - 8 kwietnia.

Po trzecie pragnę przypomnieć, że spośród tłumaczonych przeze mnie tekstów tylko na trzy - "Znowu mieć sześć lat", "Lew i wąż" oraz "Mój całkiem własny Potter" - nie ma wpływu liczba komentarzy. Aktualizacje pozostałych zależą od zaangażowania czytelników, a zaangażowanie to mierzę liczbą _konstruktywnych_ komentarzy do ostatnio przetłumaczonego rozdziału. Co zaś rozumiem przez _konstruktywność_ napisane jest w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń. Uzależnienie aktualizacji od liczby komentarzy ma dwa powody:  
1. Owszem, chcę w ten sposób nakłonić czytelników do komentowania moich tłumaczeń. Nie ukrywam, że lubię dostawać komentarze i uważam je za swego rodzaju zapłatę za trud, jaki wkładam w tłumaczenie tekstów.  
2. Dzięki liczbie komentarzy mogę ocenić, na których fanfikach, jakie tłumaczę, czytelnikom zależy najbardziej. Jest ich dużo, będzie jeszcze więcej, bo przecież różni czytelnicy mają różne gusta i podobają im się różne rzeczy, a ja chciałabym, aby każdy znalazł tu coś dla siebie (no, w zakresie tego, co podoba się mi i co chcę tłumaczyć). Za bezsens uważam jednak tłumaczenie wszystkiego po kolei, tak, jak tłumaczyć dany tekst zaczęłam, dlatego sprawdzam - za pomocą komentarzy - co tłumaczyć dalej już teraz, a z czym jeszcze mogę poczekać, bo podoba się mniej albo i wcale.

Obecnie tłumaczę piętnaście fanfików: trzy wymienione wyżej w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, oraz dwanaście nieregularnych, z których sześć nie było aktualizowanych od przeszło roku. Z tych sześciu pięć zamierzam zaktualizować nie później niż do końca kwietnia (mam nadzieję, że wcześniej, wszystko jednak zależy od tego, ile będę miała wolnego czasu), jeden zaś wciąż jeszcze nie uzbierał dziesięciu konstruktywnych komentarzy. Taaak... spośród ostatnio zaktualizowanych przeze mnie tłumaczeń nieregularnych wymaganą liczbę konstruktywnych komentarzy uzbierały na razie dwa - "Osiem" i "Nowy dom Harry'ego" - z których pierwszy zostanie zaktualizowany dzisiaj, a drugi dopiero zaczęłam tłumaczyć, więc to zapewne trochę potrwa (piąty rozdział nie należy do krótkich).

To chyba wszystko, co mam Wam dzisiaj do powiedzenia. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania - pytajcie; postaram się odpowiedzieć na następnej _kartce z kalendarium_ ;-).


	2. 27 marca 2011, niedziela II

**27 marca 2011, niedziela **(notka druga)

* * *

Nie sądziłam, że przyjdzie mi już dzisiaj zamieścić kolejną informację, ale cóż...

Uprzejmie informuję wszystkie osoby, które czytywały mnie również na Forum Mirriel, że przed chwilą zostałam tam dożywotnio zbanowana - nie sądzę więc, aby dane mi było dokończyć tam rozpoczęte fanfiki, odpowiedzieć na prywatne wiadomości czy zamieścić post w jakimkolwiek temacie. Powodem bana jest (cytuję): **wklejanie na forum ogólnym tekstu noszącego znamiona pornografii dziecięcej**. Chodzi o fanfik "Nie na temat", które to tłumaczenie znajduje się również tutaj, czytelnicy mogą więc sami ocenić, jak wielkie nosi on "znamiona pornografii dziecięcej". Ban jest, oczywiście, anonimowy, dlatego nie wiem, komu konkretnie go zawdzięczam. Chociaż... czy to nie wszystko jedno?...

To pierwsza kwestia. Drugą, dla tutejszych czytelników chyba istotniejszą, są występujące dziś na fanfiction_net błędy, które zapewne nie pozwolą mi - pomimo wcześniejszej zapowiedzi - zaktualizować fanfika "Osiem". Zrobię to, gdy tylko administracja strony zareaguje na mojego maila i naprawi błąd. Możliwe, że stanie się to jeszcze dzisiaj, niczego jednak nie mogę gwarantować. Naprawdę mi przykro.


	3. 29 marca 2011, wtorek

**29 marca 2011, wtorek**

* * *

Informuję szanownych czytelników tłumaczenia "Znowu mieć sześć lat", że siedemnasty (wczorajszy) rozdział przypadkowo opublikowałam najpierw z błędnego pliku, niepełny. Teraz rozdział został poprawiony, jest zamieszczony do końca.

Pozostałe błędy, o których czytelnicy informują w komentarzach, staram się aktualnie poprawiać na bieżąco. Niestety jednak czasem może mi to zająć parę godzin, ponieważ w czasie pracy rzadko mam okazję uciec na parę minut do świata fanfików potterowskich ;-).

**Misia5000**, dziękuję za podpowiedź, w jaki sposób można obejść tutejszy ostatni błąd. Jestem pewna, że czytelnicy "Osiem" są Ci równie wdzięczni, jak ja. Szkoda tylko, że technicy wciąż nie naprawili tego błędu, bo przez niego nie mogę zaktualizować opisu dla "Mój całkiem własny Potter", na przykład, przez co ogół czytelników może mieć wrażenie, że nadal nie mam dostępu do kolejnych rozdziałów oryginału :-(. W każdym razie zrozumienie natury tego błędu nareszcie mi wyjaśniło, dlaczego różne fanfiki są aktualizowane, ale jeden z nich, którego niedawno pojawił się ostatni rozdział, wciąż nie ma adnotacji, że jest zakończony - wszak tę informację podaje się tam, gdzie występuje ów nieszczęsny błąd... Ciekawe tylko, że ten błąd nie dotyczy wszystkich tekstów bez wyjątku, bo na przykład w moim przypadku występuje wyłącznie w przypadku fanfików potterowskich, przy innych zaś fandomach (w tym przy niniejszym _kalendarium_) tego błędu nie ma. Błąd-miłośnik HP, normalnie :-D.

**Lucynapilo**, dziękuję za inicjatywę, pozostałym zaś czytelnikom, którzy się w kwestii mojego bana wypowiadają, za wsparcie. Bez względu na to, jaki będzie ostateczny koniec tej historii, jestem Wam wdzięczna.


	4. 2 kwietnia 2011, sobota

**2 kwietnia 2011 roku, sobota**

* * *

No, bilanse nareszcie skończone (powiedzmy) i mam trochę więcej czasu (_trochę_, bo muszę ponadrabiać zaległości, które porobiły mi się przez rzeczone bilanse). Może uda mi się to nieco więcej wolnego czasu wykorzystać również z dobrodziejstwem dla Was, moi drodzy czytelnicy.

**Kasiu**, odpowiadając na pytanie, które zadałaś w komentarzu do ostatniego rozdziału "Osiem"... Nie, właściwie to nie odpowiadając. Nie zamierzam bowiem ujawnić, które konkretnie spośród tłumaczeń nieaktualizowanych od przeszło roku nie ma jeszcze wymaganych dziesięciu konstruktywnych komentarzy. A to dlatego, że nie zależy mi, żebyście komentowali każdy przekład, jak leci, byle była aktualizacja, lecz żebyście zostawiali komentarze (najlepiej konstruktywne, bo tylko one popchną cokolwiek do przodu) pod tymi tekstami, na których Wam zależy, które chcecie dalej czytać lub, ewentualnie, o których macie chęć się wypowiedzieć, choćby negatywnie. Tylko wtedy komentarze spełnią jedno ze swoich zadań, o których pisałam tu wcześniej.

* * *

Taaak... A teraz wróćmy do sprawy mojego **bana na Forum Mirriel**. Nie wiem, ile osób zaglądających do _kalendarium_ czyta również komentarze do niego - zakładam, że nie wszystkie, dlatego postanowiłam zwrócić Waszą uwagę na fakt, że w środę pojawił się komentarz od Moderatorów Forum Mirriel. Do którego tu i teraz zamierzam się ustosunkować.

Przede wszystkim bardzo Moderatorom Forum Mirriel dziękuję, że wreszcie wyjaśnili mi cokolwiek. Czekałam na to z górą dwa lata, czyli od czasu, kiedy "Nie na temat" po raz pierwszy zostało na Forum Mirriel przeniesione do Zakazanego Lasu. Za każdym razem - czyli pod koniec 2008 lub na początku 2009 roku, nie pamiętam dokładnie, oraz w minioną niedzielę - przenosiny te były bowiem dokonywane bez konsultacji ze mną ani nawet bez informacji, że coś takiego miało miejsce, o podaniu przyczyny w ogóle nie wspominając. Kiedy napisałam o tym do Moderatorów przy pierwszych przenosinach, zostałam poinformowana, że nie mają obowiązku nikogo o przenoszeniu jego tekstu do Zakazanego Lasu informować. Być może nie mają, nie wiem, w regulaminie takiej wzmianki nie zauważyłam (możliwe, że niedokładnie czytałam), uważam jednak, że grzeczność wymagałaby przynajmniej poinformować autora / tłumacza / osobę, która tekst na forum zamieściła, że opowiadanie zostało przeniesione gdzie indziej. No, ale może tylko ja tak uważam.

Dalej: niezmiernie interesujące są cytaty z Kodeksu karnego, na pewno dokształcimy się wszyscy dzięki nim, szkoda tylko, że nigdzie w nich nie jest podane, co należy uważać za rzeczoną _pornografię_. Otóż moim zdaniem "Nie na temat" nie spełnia wymagań żadnej definicji _pornografii_, jaką znalazłam: ani słownikowej (używam "Uniwersalnego słownika języka polskiego" PWN w formie elektronicznej), ani tej z Wikipedii. Przyznam, że dalej nie szukałam, te dwie mnie całkowicie usatysfakcjonowały. Jeśli zaś chodzi o to, czym podniecają się pedofile, to, na szczęście, takiej wiedzy nie posiadam, pozostaje mi więc wierzyć, iż Moderatorzy Forum Mirriel znają się na tym znacznie lepiej ode mnie.

Tym zaś, co naprawdę zaskoczyło mnie w komentarzu, na który niniejszym odpowiadam, jest jego ostatnie zdanie. Wydawać by się mogło, że bywalcy forum, nomen omen, literackiego będą w stanie rozpoznać parafrazę cytatu z "Folwarku zwierzęcego" George'a Orwella, parabolicznej powieści piętnującej totalitaryzm, i odnieść ją do rzeczywistości. Powinno się to szczególnie tyczyć, według mnie, osób na rzeczonym forum pilnujących prawa i porządku, zapewne bardziej oczytanych i lepiej analizujących szeroko pojętą literaturę od ogółu. Z drugiej strony, może to właśnie dlatego osoby te nie potrafią zrozumieć moich intencji, podobnie zapewne jak nie pojmują sensu samego "Folwarku zwierzęcego" - władza to władza, bardzo stara się nie rozumieć, kiedy jej się pisze, co robi źle. Aha: to, co "napisałam sobie na żółto w sygnaturce", brzmi: _"Wszyscy użytkownicy są równi, ale niektórzy są równiejsi od innych."_ (Wolę to zamieścić również tutaj, na wypadek, gdyby _ktoś_ na Forum Mirriel znowu wpadł na genialny pomysł zmienienia mi podpisu, jak to miało miejsce kilka tygodni temu).

Przy okazji pragnę Moderatorstwu serdecznie podziękować także za zmianę skórki: żółć tego zdania ślicznie odcina się od ciemnej zieleni i jest wreszcie cudownie widoczna. Co, jak rozumiem, cieszy wszystkich - teraz raczej trudno nie zwrócić na nie uwagi, a był to przecież jeden z zarzutów dotyczący mojego podpisu jako całości...


	5. 7 kwietnia 2011, czwartek

**7 kwietnia 2011 roku, czwartek**

* * *

Nie, **Moniko**, to, że Tehanu dalej tłumaczy "Rok jak żaden inny", nie znaczy, że ja sobie ten fanfik _odpuściłam_. Przekład "Roku..." będzie przeze mnie dalej publikowany tutaj, kiedy tylko wyjdę na prostą i osiągnę punkt, do którego obecnie zdążam.

* * *

Postanowiłam zrobić wreszcie coś, co będzie nagradzało za konstruktywne komentarze nie tylko czytelników jako zbiorowość - bez względu na to, czy dany czytelnik jakikolwiek konstruktywny komentarz do danego fanfika napisał, czy nie - ale przede wszystkim osoby, które na owe konstruktywne komentarze się zdobywają, piszą je i zamieszczają. Coraz bardziej mnie bowiem irytuje, kiedy patrzę, ile osób dany tekst / rozdział przeczytało (lub chociaż do niego zajrzało - nie mam technicznej możliwości po liczbie wejść zgadnąć, kto daną rzecz przeczytał w całości, a kto ją sobie odpuścił po zdaniu czy dwóch), tudzież ile osób dodało go do ulubionych / do alertów, i porównuję to z liczbą komentarzy do owego tekstu / rozdziału.

Wobec tego od dzisiaj wprowadzam następującą zmianę: każdy, kto pod ostatnim opublikowanym rozdziałem fanfika wieloczęściowego zamieści konstruktywny komentarz i mailowo wyrazi ochotę na otrzymanie następnego rozdziału tego tekstu PRZED jego oficjalną publikacją tutaj, taki następny rozdział mailem otrzyma w formacie pdf **wyłącznie do użytku własnego** (oznacza to, że jeśli choć jeden taki plik zobaczę gdzieś na _chomiku_, innym podobnym serwisie, _gdziekolwiek_ w sieci lub też dojdą mnie słuchy, że te pliki krążą po necie, akcja zostanie natychmiast zatrzymana i nie będzie wznowiona). Dotyczy to wszystkich konstruktywnych komentarzy pod ostatnimi rozdziałami począwszy od dziś dnia, co oznacza, że dotyczy to również komentarzy już zamieszczonych, o ile są konstruktywne i zamieszczone są pod ostatnim rozdziałem danego tekstu, nie pod którymkolwiek z rozdziałów wcześniejszych (nie liczy się data zamieszczenia komentarza, lecz wyłącznie to, do którego on jest rozdziału). Dotyczy to zarówno tłumaczeń, regularnych i nieregularnych, jak i moich fanfików - na co kto ma ochotę. Dotyczy to również konstruktywnych komentarzy na Forum Mirriel.

Z góry jednak zaznaczam, iż powyższe niekoniecznie oznacza, że ten zasłużony następny rozdział dostaniecie od razu po wyrażeniu takiej chęci. Wyślę go tak szybko, jak będzie gotowy, co nie zawsze będzie oznaczać _bardzo_ szybko. Mogę jednak obiecać, że nastąpi to co najmniej dobę przed jego oficjalną publikacją tutaj, niejednokrotnie zaś znacznie wcześniej.

E-mail, na który należy wysyłać _zgłoszenia_: **akumanakago**[małpa]**wp**[kropka]**pl**.

Chciałabym móc w podobny (lub inny) sposób nagradzać również konstruktywne komentarze pod miniaturkami (tekstami jednoczęściowymi), ale nie mam pomysłu, jak to zrobić. Może coś Wam przychodzi do głowy?

Oczywiście chętnie zapoznam się z Waszymi opiniami odnośnie mojego nowego _genialnego_ :-P pomysłu.


	6. 20 czerwca 2011, poniedziałek

**20 czerwca 2011 roku, poniedziałek**

* * *

Dawno tu nie pisałam... Najwyższy czas znowu zacząć ;-).

* * *

Kiedy nieco ponad trzy tygodnie temu zobaczyłam na Forum Mirriel w dziale HP Fanfiction (czyli w dziale otwartym, który mogą czytać wszyscy, w przeciwieństwie do działów zamkniętych, takich jak Zakazany Las), że Mirriel zaczyna tam publikować "Szczęśliwe dni w piekle", swoje dawne tłumaczenie fanfika Enahmy, szczęka mi opadła. Zaraz, zaraz, pomyślałam sobie, czy mnie pamięć zawodzi, czy tam może były graficzne opisy tortur?... No cóż, były, tłumaczka sama to przyznaje, zamieszczając _stosowne_ ostrzeżenie przed pierwszym rozdziałem. W przypadku tego fanfika, tego przekładu, tej tłumaczki takie ostrzeżenie na Forum Mirriel wystarczy. Sama się sobie dziwię, że mnie to zaskakuje - w moim wieku powinno się doskonale wiedzieć, że co wolno wojewodzie, to nie chłopu na zagrodzie. Dziwnym jednak trafem wciąż mnie to boli. Widać taka moja osobliwa natura.

Przy okazji zerknęłam sobie na "Służbę" Zireael07, którego to fanfika nie czytam, ale zapoznałam się z jego opisami (również tymi po angielsku), wiem więc, przynajmniej teoretycznie, o czym opowiada. Zdziwiło mnie, że fanfik, który na Forum Mirriel wisi sobie również w dziale otwartym HP Fanfiction, a na tym tu portalu ma ranking T, w autorskim przekładzie na angielski ma już nadany ranking M. Zastanawiam się, czy w wersji anglojęzycznej są tam dodane jakieś drastyczne lub pikantne treści, czy może autorka wyszła z założenia, że ta sama treść w innym języku powinna mieć już wyższy ranking. Potrafi mnie ktoś w tej kwestii oświecić?

* * *

Z innej beczki: ostatnio nawiedza mnie użytkownik nieznanej płci (w profilu nie pisze o sobie ani słowa, literalnie) o nicku Seves, który masowo dodaje moje tłumaczenia do swoich ulubionych i alertów, niezostawiając przy okazji ani słowa komentarza. Dzisiaj był szczególnie aktywny - sześć fanfików dodanych do ulubionych i cztery (inne) do alertów w przeciągu niecałych trzech godzin! łał! - czym mi o sobie przypomniał. Bo też jest tego więcej: w sumie na chwilę obecną Seves ma w swoich ulubionych sto sześć fanfików, wśród których dwadzieścia jeden to moje teksty / tłumaczenia (alertów w tej chwili nie chce mi się liczyć). Nachodzi mnie taka myśl, czy wszystkich autorów / tłumaczy Seves traktuje tak samo i pod żadnym, ale to żadnym z ulubionych (ponoć) fanfików nie zamieszcza komentarzy...? Może sprawdzę to, kiedy będę miała więcej czasu i dodatkowo najdzie mnie ochota na podobne badania. Na razie brak mi zarówno jednego, jak i drugiego, i tylko się zżymam, kiedy widzę, że moja praca tak jest przez niektórych czytelników traktowana. Dobrze, że są też takie osoby, które komentują, bo dzięki temu przynajmniej mam kogoś, dla kogo warto mi tracić czas i pisać / tłumaczyć fanfiki.

Nie jest to jedyny tutejszy użytkownik z podobną manierą - tak samo zachowuje się na przykład bkjw (również płci nieznanej, bo bez jakiegokolwiek opisu w profilu), który wśród stu osiemdziesięciu ośmiu fanfików teoretycznie ulubionych ma trzydzieści cztery moje. A nie pamiętam, aby skomentował choć jeden. Ciekawe, czy teksty innych autorów komentuje...

Żenujące, naprawdę. Wciąż się zastanawiam, jak z takimi zachowaniami czytelników walczyć. Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? Będę wdzięczna *drapieżnie szczerzy zęby*.

* * *

A na koniec informacja, która zapewne zainteresuje więcej osób niż moje powyższe marudzenie :-P: do końca czerwca, o ile nie wystąpią nieoczekiwane przeszkody, powinno udać mi się zamieścić aktualizacje wszystkich tłumaczeń nieregularnych, które uzbierały dotychczas dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy pod ostatnimi rozdziałami, czyli "Narzucone przez gadający kapelusz", "Nowy dom Harry'ego" i "Osiem". Opóźnienia spowodowane są głównie długością tych rozdziałów: zarówno trzeci rozdział "Narzuconego...", jak i piąty "Nowego domu...", są bardzo, BARDZO długie, przez co praca nad nimi się przeciąga. Ale już jest nieźle, prawie dobrnęłam do końca ich obu (czyt.: minęłam połowę :-P), więc szanse na bliską aktualizację widzę. Miejmy nadzieję, że wizja ta nie pozostanie wyłącznie przed oczami duszy mojej, lecz zobaczą ja ziszczoną również moje - i Wasze - oczy fizyczne. Czego Wam i sobie z całego serca życzę...

...oddalając się ku tłumaczeniu kolejnych rozdziałów tłumaczeń dla odmiany regularnych.


	7. 23 czerwca 2011, czwartek

**23 czerwca 2011 roku, czwartek**

* * *

Przede wszystkim pragnę poinformować, że pod ostatnio opublikowanym rozdziałem "Znowu mieć sześć lat: Syn Hogwartu" pojawiły się odpowiedzi na komentarze do prologu tegoż fanfika. Nie miałam czasu odpowiedzieć na komentarze wcześniej, dlatego dopiero dzisiaj uzupełniłam o nie pierwszy rozdział.

* * *

Oświeciło mnie już po zamieszczeniu poprzedniej notatki w kalendarium, że nie odpowiedziałam na komentarze do notatki poprzedniej, a przydałoby się, bo zostały w nich (komentarzach) poruszone ciekawe i urozmaicone kwestie. Niniejsza notatka ma więc na celu raczej odpowiedzenie na komentarze czytelników zamieszczone 7 kwietnia br. i później niż cokolwiek innego. Osoby niezainteresowane odpowiedziami na komentarze (cudze lub swoje) spokojnie mogą więc sobie odpuścić czytanie ciągu dalszego. Zapewniam, że niczego więcej tam nie ma.

Do dzieła więc:

**Aratanooniel** Ach, właściciele _chomików_ mogą się zdziwić... Już teraz są ścigani za udostępnianie plików muzycznych i filmowych, do których nie mają praw; ściganie za rozpowszechnianie bez pozwolenia tekstów / tłumaczeń nie jest taką znowu niemożliwością, żeby nie miało się wydarzyć. Nawet jeśli te teksty / tłumaczenia to _tylko_ fanfiki - nadal spełniają one ustawową definicję dzieła i jako takie są chronione przez polskie prawo. Hmm, "Gdybym wiedział" brakuje jeszcze paru konstruktywnych komentarzy do osiągnięcia granicznej dziesiątki, więc rychłej publikacji trzeciego rozdziału tego fanfika raczej nie przewiduję. Najwyraźniej napisałam to w notatce z 7 kwietnia zbyt niejasno, skoro pytasz. Odpowiadam: tak, moje fanfiki (w sensie, że nie tłumaczenia) też obejmuje ta propozycja. Tak że "teksty własne" są "pod to podciągnięte" od samego początku. Chociaż nie spodziewam się dużego postępu akurat w ich przypadku: mają znacznie mniej czytelników, o komentarzach nie wspominając, niż moje tłumaczenia. Cóż, najwidoczniej są od nich po prostu gorsze. *wzrusza ramionami* Z wyjątkiem "Luki", jak się wydaje. *znowu wzrusza ramionami* I na koniec: owszem, myślałam i wciąż czasem myślę nad zarejestrowaniem się na jakimś innym forum literacko-potterowskim. Na razie jednak nie mam czasu na aktywne uczestniczenie w życiu takiego forum, a tylko takie coś biorę pod uwagę. Toteż - przynajmniej na razie - nie planuję się nigdzie zarejestrować. Acz myśleć myślę ;-).

**duszek** Definicja konstruktywnego komentarza według Nakago znajduje się w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń. A, nie, to raczej antydefinicja, bo mówi raczej o tym, czego NIE uważam za merytoryczny komentarz, a nie co za takowy uważam... No, mniej więcej. Dobrze, to napiszę: konstruktywnym komentarzem zarówno tłumaczenia, jak tekstu mojego autorstwa, jest według mnie tylko i wyłącznie ten, który porusza kwestie dotyczące treści: fabuły, postaci, narracji itp. Owszem, zależy mi na tym, aby wiedzieć, gdzie Waszym zdaniem popełniam błędy techniczne (językowe, ortograficzne itd.), a co robię dobrze, jednak najbardziej zależy mi na tym, żebyście mi pisali o treści, w tym o tym, co Wam się podoba, a co nie (właśnie: CO Wam się [nie] podoba, a nie że się [nie] podoba i tyle). Nie jest tak, że za merytoryczne uważam jedynie komentarze pozytywne; jeżeli Wam się nie podoba, piszcie śmiało. Nie obrażę się, nie pogniewam. Chcę WIEDZIEĆ, a czego konkretnie się dowiem, zależy wyłącznie od Was.

**Tonks** Tak, doczeka się. Miało się doczekać wcześniej, ale życie osobiste mi na to nie pozwoliło. Doczeka się jednak, zapewniam - prędzej czy później.

**xyz** _Efektu odrzutu_ u siebie nie zauważyłam, widzę raczej efekt braku czasu ;-). Jeśli jednak kiedyś postanowię znowu zarejestrować się na jakimś forum potterowskim, przemyślę podane przez Ciebie typy. Bardzo Ci za nie - i za słowa wsparcia - dziękuję.

**Seves** Skłamałabym, gdybym obstawała przy twierdzeniu, jakobym nie spodziewała się reakcji niektórych _wywołanych_, czy w kalendarium, czy we "Wspomnieniach Dudleya" (a wkrótce może i innych fanfikach, jak najdzie mnie wena tego rodzaju). Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, nie o to mi chodzi. Doskonale też rozumiem, że ludziom brakuje czasu i ochoty na różne rzeczy - mnie też nieraz brak jednego i drugiego. Dziwić mnie może co najwyżej, że miałaś czas na przeczytanie i dodanie do ulubionych lub alertów dziesięciu fanfików (z których część ma po kilka rozdziałów / części), a nie miałaś go na skomentowanie nawet jednego z nich. Moja dedukcja podpowiada tu raczej brak chęci niż czasu. I tak, owszem, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że znacznie łatwiej jest czytać czyjś tekst (no, w większości przypadków przynajmniej) niż go komentować, że zajmuje to czasem nawet mniej czasu (szczególnie w przypadku drabbli, jeśli komentarze pisze ktoś długie; osobiście mam na koncie kilka komentarzy znacznie dłuższych od samego tekstu i zwykle dotyczą one właśnie drabbli). Prawdą jest też jednak, że tłumaczenie czy tym bardziej wymyślanie i pisanie własnych fanfików też zajmuje czas, a bywa również wyczerpujące zarówno psychicznie, jak fizycznie (stukanie parę godzin w klawisze niemal bez przerwy nie należy do przyjemności, przynajmniej w moim przypadku). I lubię - po prostu lubię - kiedy czytelnicy doceniają mój wysiłek i płacą mi za niego w postaci innego tekstu: komentarza. Pewnie jestem zbyt wymagająca, ale cóż, taka jestem i się nie zmienię, bo dobrze mi ze sobą. PS Spokojnie, po pewnym namyśle doszłam do tego, że raczej nie wyrażasz lubienia moich tekstów brakiem komentarzy do nich, podczas gdy inne, mniej lubiane teksty, komentujesz ;-). Ale dzięki za wyjaśnienie.

**Vivian Zabini** Dziękuję za wsparcie. Ja również odkryłam, że im więcej komentarzy się pisze, tym łatwiej to przychodzi (pisania i tłumaczenia tekstów też to dotyczy, jak również czytania ich w obcym języku, naprawdę ;-)). Tak, Twój komentarz do "Miłości ciotki" jest konstruktywny i możesz być spokojna, że został przeze mnie zaliczony do komentarzy merytorycznych. Inni czytelnicy jednak najwyraźniej nie podzielają Twojego zamiłowania do tego fanfika, bo jeszcze całkiem sporo konstruktywnych komentarzy mu brakuje do wymaganej dziesiątki i aktualizacji. Trzymaj kciuki ;-).

**Modrzew** Uf, mnie się raczej nie uda aż tak streścić. Doskonale rozumiem Twoją chęć otrzymywania komentarzy, wszak sama piszę i - jak widać - też komentarzy pragnę, w stopniu niemal ekstremalnym, można by chyba powiedzieć (bo i posuwam się do ekstremów). Twój sposób jednak według mnie ma pewne wady. Po pierwsze większość Twoich czytelników zapewne nie jest jednocześnie autorami, więc zwisa im, że nie skomentujesz ich tekstów, jeżeli oni nie skomentują Twojego. Po drugie u mnie ten sposób by się nie sprawdził, bo czytam głównie po angielsku, a przecież nie mogę wymagać, żeby osoby nieposługujące się językiem polskim czytały i komentowały moje teksty (zresztą nie sądzę, żeby im zależało na każdym jednym komentarzu - z reguły mają ich znacznie więcej niż my, bo też mają znacznie więcej czytelników). Po trzecie nie zwykłam komentować tekstów, których nie czytałam... jeśli jednak nalegasz, mogę się postarać - to mogłoby być pewnego rodzaju wyzwanie, a ja lubię wyzwania. W kwestii alertów: ktoś już mi się skarżył na ich niedziałanie w którymś komentarzu chyba, ale nie pamiętam kto i gdzie, przykro mi.

**duszek** Się nie da, ludzie czekają ;-). Zdemontuj sobie komputer - względnie internet, jeśli kompa potrzebujesz do nauki - i złóż go do kupy dopiero po obronie. Pomyśl, ile wtedy tekstów będziesz miała do czytania... ;-) Przy okazji: powodzenia. Złam pióro, nogę, gałąź czy co tam się u Ciebie łamie ;-).

**lwica** No proszę, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że masz już takie duże dzieci! Ślub córki, no, no, no... A kiedy, jeśli wolno wiedzieć? Owszem, spodziewałam się, że nowe rozdziały tych fanfików Cię ucieszą, widzę to w wielu Twoich komentarzach ;-). Na szczęście dzisiaj wolne, więc mogę poświęcić czas na tłumaczenie tych i innych fanfików. Weekend będę miała dość zajęty, tym bardziej się cieszę, że wpadł w środku tygodnia dodatkowy dzień wolny od pracy.


	8. 30 czerwca 2011, czwartek

**30 czerwca 2011 roku, czwartek**

* * *

Wiecie, tak sobie właśnie dzisiaj, przy okazji kolejnej aktualizacji, spojrzałam na "Lwa i węża". Tłumaczony od z górą dwóch lat fanfik (trochę długo, biorąc pod uwagę, że od samego początku należy do tekstów aktualizowanych regularnie, czyli teoretycznie co tydzień; średnia to chyba około trzech tygodni, ale cóż... przynajmniej ostatnio trochę się poprawiłam) ma na koncie na dziś dzień 131 komentarzy do 38 rozdziałów - czyli przeciętnie prawie 3,5 komentarza na rozdział. To chyba jedyne moje tłumaczenie z tak niską średnią ilości komentarzy do ilości rozdziałów. Co ciekawe, jest to jednocześnie fanfik, którego w ulubionych ma największa liczba użytkowników: 52 (!) osoby (17 osób ma go w alertach, co już rekordem nie jest, ale na drugim miejscu alertowym "Lew i wąż" się dzięki temu wynikowi uplasował). Ta proporcja - czy raczej _dys_proporcja, jak na mój gust - powoduje, że rozważam zawieszenie tłumaczenia tego fanfika. Osoby, które 38 rozdział skomentowały (lwica i Freddy Eliot) oraz te, które go skomentują, mogą mi przysłać na mój mail (podawałam go w notatce kalendarium z 7 kwietnia 2011 roku) swoje adresy mailowe, to wyślę im w przyszłym tygodniu rozdział 39 i poinformuję o ewentualnych kolejnych aktualizacjach. Reszta czytelników... cóż, może sobie trochę poczekać na dalsze rozdziały. Jak ja czekam na ich (Wasze?) komentarze.

* * *

Skończył się czerwiec (odkrywcze stwierdzenie, nieprawdaż? :-P) i Nakago skończyła aktualizacje wszystkich tłumaczeń nieregularnych, które na dziś dzień uzbierały co najmniej dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy. Co, owszem, oznacza, że obecnie żadne z tłumaczeń nieregularnych takiej ilości komentarzy nie ma, jeżeli więc macie ochotę na aktualizację jakiegoś opowiadania, a nie skomentowaliście ostatniego zamieszczonego rozdziału, to polecam - (prawie) na pewno przyśpieszy to publikację kolejnej części. Wszystko w Waszych rękach.

* * *

A na sam koniec odpowiedzi na komentarze do notatki poprzedniej:

**lwica** Mam nadzieję, że ślub się udał i odpoczywasz ze świadomością dobrze wykonanej pracy. Nie wątpię, że roboty miałaś huk.

**Modrzew** Tak, dobrze zrozumiałaś, i owszem, domyślałam się, że tak nie chcesz. Cóż, ja też różnych rzeczy nie chcę. Ale skoro nie chcesz, to nie. Wiesz, jeszcze do niedawna sama uważałam, że to, co robię z tłumaczeniami nieregularnymi, to szantaż. Nie przeszkadzało mi to; doskonale wiem, że zdarza mi się odpłacać pięknym za nadobne zamiast nadstawiać drugi policzek. Jakoś jednak ze dwa tygodnie temu z powodu tłumaczenia _pewnego fanfika_ musiałam zajrzeć do słownika i sprawdzić definicję pojęcia _szantaż_. I wyszło mi, że nie, nikogo nie szantażuję - nie grożę moim czytelnikom kompromitacją, o ile mi wiadomo, i jakoś nie sądzę, aby moi czytelnicy się mnie... bali? No, ale może jest inaczej, kto ich tam wie, tych moich czytelników. W każdym razie od momentu poznania dokładnej definicji szantażu doszłam do wniosku, że to, co robię, to handel. Sprzedaję kupiony za ciężką walutę towar zagraniczny na rynku krajowym - i chcę mieć za ten towar zapłacone. Cenę, którą - jako sprzedający - ustalam. Gdybym była w stanie, kazałabym płacić wszystkim tym, którzy kupują, a że nie jestem (nie mam tu takich możliwości technicznych; no, chyba żebym zrobiła tak, jak wyżej napisałam w przypadku "Lwa i węża"), to mogę tylko ustalić cenę i czekać, aż zapłaci ktokolwiek z kupujących. Nikomu nie każę kupować u mnie, nie upieram się nawet przy byciu monopolistą - każda osoba, która pytała mnie, czy może tłumaczyć tekst, który ja już przekładam, dostała odpowiedź twierdzącą; nie znaczy to, że sama zrezygnuję z tłumaczenia owego tekstu, tylko że nie widzę przeszkód, aby robiło to więcej osób jednocześnie (lub niejednocześnie, wszystko jedno). Natomiast w moim mniemaniu to, co Ty robisz, to kupowanie u mnie towaru, niepłacenie za niego, tylko mówienie, że zapłacisz, jeśli ja kupię u Ciebie towar i zapłacę za niego najpierw. A ponieważ nie lubię, kiedy wmusza się we mnie towar, czy go chcę, czy nie, to podziękuję serdecznie. Ty zaś możesz pozostać przy niepłaceniu - jak wielu innych czytelników.


	9. 24 września 2011, sobota

**24 września 2011 roku, sobota**

* * *

Nie miałam dzisiaj zamieszczać nowej notatki w kalendarium, zamierzałam to zrobić na początku października, kiedy planuję się za coś zabrać i chciałam o tym poinformować czytelników. I najpewniej 1 października lub może nieco później taką wiadomość zamieszczę. Dzisiaj zajmę się innymi sprawami. Na początek tą, która sprawiła, że dziś tu piszę:

**Lwico**, jeśli dobrze pójdzie (a z chodzeniem różnie bywa, jak wiadomo), tłumaczenie nowego rozdziału "Osiem" pojawi się w przyszłym tygodniu. "Osiem" jest obecnie drugie w kolejce, następny rozdział z początku kolejki prawie przetłumaczyłam, więc może i "Osiem" uda mi się zaktualizować niedługo; ma krótkie rozdziały, to zdecydowanie zwiększa szanse. Natomiast "Nowy dom Harry'ego" jest w kolejce czwarty i ma z reguły dość długie rozdziały (podobnie jak fanfik, który znajduje się przed nim), co wróży mu raczej źle. Ale postaram się przyśpieszyć. W każdym razie na tę chwilę nie jestem w stanie nawet w przybliżeniu określić, kiedy zamieszczę kolejny rozdział tego tłumaczenia.

I przy okazji odpowiedź na pytanie **Gosi B**, również zadane w komentarzu do "Znowu mieć sześć lat: Syn Hogwartu" (choć nie wiem, czy przeczyta tu odpowiedź... z drugiej strony nie bardzo mam inny sposób, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, więc... no cóż). Otóż znam oba teksty, o których wspomniałaś i tak, jak "Ostatnią nadzieję" ("Harry's Last Hope") chętnie bym przetłumaczyła, tak za "Złamanymi skrzydłami" nie przepadam (nie doczytałam tego fanfika do końca - według mnie początek jest nawet ciekawy, ale potem zaczęło mnie to opowiadanie nudzić, jak zresztą wszystkie tej autorki, które kiedykolwiek zaczęłam czytać) i na pewno nie zabiorę się za ich tłumaczenie. Wracając natomiast do "Ostatniej nadziei": z nią problem polega na tym, że autorka nie odpowiada na prośby o pozwolenie na przekład (wiem, bo pytałam ze dwa razy chyba), a ja bez pozwolenia autora publikować żadnego tłumaczenia nie zamierzam. Po pierwsze dlatego, że jest to niegrzeczne, a po drugie dlatego, że jest to niezgodne z polskim prawem. Dlatego, choć mi przykro, odpowiedź na pytanie o te tłumaczenia w moim wykonaniu jest jednakowa i na dziś dzień brzmi "nie". Przy czym z autorką "Ostatniej nadziei" będę jeszcze próbować się kontaktować - w przypadku jej pozytywnej reakcji zamierzam ten fanfik przekładać. Acz na pewno nie niebawem.

* * *

Z aktualności:

Ponieważ nie widać żadnych postępów w sprawie "Lwa i węża", zastąpił go w środy "Harry Potter i zachodzące słońce". Też slash, choć zdecydowanie inny. Wprawdzie w tym tygodniu nie zdążyłam zaktualizować tego tłumaczenia w środę, lecz od teraz planuję w te właśnie dni zamieszczać jego kolejne rozdziały.

Nareszcie zamieściłam też pierwszy rozdział tłumaczenia, które ma się pojawiać w piątki. Zapewne dla niewielu osób zaskoczeniem jest, że w tę rolę weszła kontynuacja poprzedniego piątkowego tłumaczenia, "Wspomnień Dudleya", czyli "Wspomnienia Snape'a". Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się w równym stopniu, jak część pierwsza.

* * *

Na koniec tradycyjnie odpowiedzi na komentarze.

**lwica** Tak, wiem, że należysz do czytelników komentujących wręcz pasjami. Bardzo jestem Ci za to wdzięczna.

**Amarylis** Uważam podobnie, a w każdym razie w stu procentach zgadzam się z pięcioma pierwszymi słowami Twojego komentarza ;-). Właściwie odnośnie powodu, dla którego czytelnicy komentują, właściwie również - o ile mogę w tej kwestii sądzić po sobie. Co do błędów, to potrafią się pojawić nawet w tekstach betowanych; u mnie też są, praktycznie nie ma mojego fanfika, w którym nie pojawiłby się choć jeden błąd. Z tym, że ja przynajmniej staram się poprawiać błędy, które wskazują mi czytelnicy. Bo też wolę, żeby publikowane przeze mnie teksty błędów nie zawierały.

**Alumfelga** Masz rację, "konstruktywny" nie jest odpowiednim słowem. Zastąpiłam go "merytorycznym" - teraz chyba wszystko w porządku? Mnie nie chodzi o to, żeby komentarz był dla mnie przydatny, ja chcę wiedzieć, jak czytelnicy podchodzą do danego tekstu, co się im w nim podoba, a co nie. Jeśli ktoś przy okazji wytknie mi błędy, to będę wdzięczna, nadal jednak najbardziej zależy mi na poznaniu opinii czytelników o danym tekście lub wręcz danym rozdziale. Nie żebym dzięki temu chciała (lub mogła, bo w tłumaczeniach to ja mogę sobie chcieć) cokolwiek zmienić, ale właśnie tego rodzaju wiedza jest mi najbardziej do szczęścia potrzebna. Takie ci dziwadło ze mnie. Jeśli uważasz, że "większość tych ludzi je mi z ręki", to się mylisz (kwestia pozorów) lub bierzesz pod uwagę innych "ludzi". Ja bowiem mam wrażenie - mimo całkiem wielu reakcji przychylnych i świadczących o zrozumieniu - że wciąż mnóstwo moich czytelników nie ma pojęcia, o co mi właściwie chodzi. Tak odbieram zwłaszcza komentarze pod "Lwem i wężem", w których notorycznie pojawiają się twierdzenia niezgodne z prawdą. I sama już nie wiem, czy ludzie po prostu nie czytają tego, co piszę, czytają to nieuważnie, czy zwyczajnie tego nie rozumieją. Nie wiem już, jak pisać, żeby dotrzeć do niektórych, dlatego postanowiłam, że na jakiś czas sobie odpuszczę. Może kiedyś wpadnę na jakiś dobry pomysł.

**hanusia 90** Nikogo do niczego nie zmuszam, głównie dlatego, że nie mam na to żadnych sposobów (co, owszem, oznacza, że gdybym mogła, to bym zmuszała - nie zamierzam tego ukrywać). Natomiast kwestia komentowania przeze mnie... Cóż, może spróbuję wyjaśnić to przez analogię: gdybym miała choć cień podejrzenia, że znajomość języka polskiego znacznej części moich czytelników jest na takim samym poziomie, jak moja znajomość języka angielskiego, z pewnością nie wymagałabym, żeby przynajmniej ci moi czytelnicy tłumaczyli moje teksty i tłumaczenia. (Acz zdarzyło mi się już dostać komentarze od nie Polaków - po angielsku jednak, nie po polsku). Odnoszę jednak wrażenie, że co najmniej 95% moich czytelników jest Polakami (potwierdzają to zresztą tutejsze statystyki, według których na przykład przeszło 97% czytelników z września 2011 roku deklaruje się jako Polacy lub ma tutejsze IP; prawdę mówiąc, podejrzewam, że gro moich czytelników rozsianych po świecie, to też Polacy), powinni więc znać język polski znacznie lepiej niż ja znam angielski (który nie jest moim językiem ojczystym i, w zasadzie, nigdy się go na poważnie nie uczyłam; no, może przeszło dwadzieścia lat temu, przez jakieś pół roku). Bo to właśnie jest dla mnie największą przeszkodą w pisaniu komentarzy do tekstów po angielsku: doskonale wiem, że kiepsko po angielsku piszę i mówię (gdybym lepiej znała angielski, tłumaczyłabym na niego swoje fanfiki), i głupio mi, kiedy piszę komentarze, bo wiem, że na pewno będą w nich błędy. Dlatego komentarze po angielsku piszę, rzeczywiście, bardzo rzadko. Najczęściej wtedy, kiedy faktycznie w rozdziale lub fanfiku pojawiło się coś takiego, że nie jestem w stanie przejść obok tego bez słowa do autora. Lub tłumacza. Z ciekawości sprawdziłam, czy kiedykolwiek skomentowałam "Slave Child" - byłam wręcz przeświadczona, że nigdy, i ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że jednak tak. Dawno i tylko raz, ale jednak. Pewnie łatwiej byłoby mi komentować, gdybym potrafiła poprzestać na "It's great!" albo "It sucks!", problem w tym, że nie potrafię. I w rezultacie komentuję rzadko. Podsumowując: tak, masz rację, chyba mierzę Was jednak inną miarą. Bo Wy - w większości - od dziecka mówicie po polsku, a ja po angielsku nie mówię prawie wcale. Na tym zasadza się owa "inna miara".

**Asynja** Zaczynałam czytanie fanfików po angielsku w sposób podobny do Ciebie i z praktycznie takich samych powodów. Teraz czytam po polsku dosłownie jeden fanfik, zamierzam jednak zabrać się również za inne, przynajmniej po to, żeby je skomentować, bo widzę, że fanfiki w języku polskim mają tutaj w większości bardzo mało komentarzy i przykro mi z tego powodu. No, ale muszę ten plan odłożyć na czas, kiedy będę miała więcej... czasu. Albo wcisnąć go gdzieś między to, co robię w tej chwili. Poza tym (jednym fanfikiem po polsku) też czytam wyłącznie po angielsku. Widzisz, zależy, na czym oprzeć tę wiarę w zakończenie (a właściwie w niezakończenie) moich tłumaczeń. Od czasu, kiedy zaczęłam tu publikować (w styczniu miną trzy lata), przełożyłam od początku do końca siedem (o ile dobrze policzyłam) fanfików odcinkowych i równo dwadzieścia miniaturek. Owszem, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zakończone tłumaczenia to w ogromnej większości teksty krótsze od tych, które tłumaczę obecnie, mimo to jednak nie można powiedzieć, że ogólnie nie kończę tłumaczeń, które zaczynam. Choć rzeczywiście częstotliwość aktualizacji ziarno niepewności zasiać może. Ze swojej strony mogę zapewnić jedynie, że nie zamierzam porzucać żadnego z rozpoczętych tłumaczeń i wszystkie planuję dokończyć (oraz rozpocząć nowe, ale to tylko tak na marginesie ;-)), prędzej czy później. Jeśli chodzi o czytelników, którzy _zapłacili_ komentarzami, to od najbliższej aktualizacji tłumaczeń nieregularnych zamierzam wprowadzić coś, co mogłoby pomóc w wyrażaniu wdzięczności za trud takich osób. Właściwie wprowadziłam to już 7 kwietnia, ale napisałam o tym tylko w kalendarium, więc reakcja czytelników była znikoma. Może teraz, kiedy będę o tym pisała również w samych tekstach, czytelnicy łatwiej to zauważą i kto chce, ten skorzysta. Natomiast pragnę sprostować to, co najwyraźniej błędnie odczytałaś: komentarz nie jest dla mnie przedpłatą na kolejny rozdział (choć będzie i w ten sposób działał), lecz zapłatą za rozdział przeczytany. Doceniam komentujących czytelników na takiej samej zasadzie, jak sprzedawca docenia osoby, które zapłacą za zabrany z półki towar zamiast go po prostu... no cóż, zabrać. A właściwie bardziej, bo przecież prawo nie nakazuje komentowania przeczytanych tekstów, w przeciwieństwie do płacenia za zakupy, więc jest to tym bardziej efekt dobrej woli czytelnika - tak, nawet wtedy, kiedy czuje się zmuszony do komentowania: przecież nie jestem Was w stanie zmusić tak naprawdę, nie zgłoszę niekomentujących na policję ani nie oddam sprawy z nimi do żadnego sądu. Tym bardziej doceniam tych, którym komentować się chce lub którzy czują się do tego zobligowani. Gdyby komentowali wszyscy czytelnicy, pewnie nie doceniałabym tego w aż takim stopniu - tak jak sprzedawca nie docenia tego, że ktoś mu płaci za towar, bo to w końcu przyjęty zwyczaj i nakaz prawny. Ciekawe, czy komentowanie wszystkiego, co czyta się w sieci, też kiedyś stanie się zwyczajem... Ach, wracając jeszcze do kwestii użytego przeze mnie w poprzedniej notatce słowa "prawie". Otóż chodziło mi o to, że jestem tylko człowiekiem, więc, niestety, coś może mi się kiedyś stać. Coś, przez co nie będę już mogła kontynuować tłumaczenia fanfików. Nie jestem w stanie na sto procent zapewnić, że następne rozdziały danego tekstu czy tekstów się pojawią, bo - jak większość ludzi - nie znam dnia ani godziny. I ponieważ mam przed oczami wizję czytelników krzyczących nad moim grobem, że obiecałam im następny rozdział, którego nie dostali, wolę napisać "(prawie) na pewno", a nie "na pewno". Poza tym istnieje możliwość, całkiem spora, że dany komentarz niczego nie przyspieszy, ponieważ uzbierało się już dla danego tekstu dziesięć merytorycznych komentarzy i następne nie zmienią daty aktualizacji. To kolejny powód, dla którego nie napiszę, że dany komentarz "na pewno" przyspieszy aktualizację. Jedyne, o czym mogę zapewnić, to że za tłumaczenie kolejnego rozdziału tekstu nieregularnego biorę się, kiedy pod poprzednim uzbiera się owa dziesiątka komentarzy merytorycznych, nie wcześniej (a właściwie teraz już wcześniej, ale tu chodzi o coś innego). A i to o ile nie ma w kolejce tłumaczeń, które dziesiątkę uzbierały wcześniej i jeszcze nie zostały zaktualizowane. Toteż, owszem, uważam, że najprawdziwsze jest jednak to "(prawie) na pewno" - staram się być w stosunku do moich czytelników szczera (do bólu :-P), dlatego piszę, jak jest, a nie bawię się w polityka i składam puste obietnice, których pewnie nigdy nie zrealizuję, o czym wiem już w momencie ich składania. Jeśli coś piszę, to taki jest stan na dzień, w który to piszę; nie kłamię, nie ukrywam stanu faktycznego i nie uprawiam demagogii. A że prawda niejednokrotnie boli, to już trochę inna sprawa.


	10. 1 stycznia 2012, niedziela

_**1 stycznia 2012 roku, niedziela**_

* * *

Witam serdecznie w 2012 roku. Mam nadzieję, że Święta i Sylwester upłynęły Wam co najmniej przyjemnie, a Nowy Rok nie przyniósł żadnego kaca: ani fizycznego, ani psychicznego, moralnego czy emocjonalnego.

Chcę dzisiaj poruszyć dwie sprawy (oraz, tradycyjnie, odpowiedzieć na komentarze do ostatniej notatki; ale to na końcu). Dość długo zastanawiałam się, od której z nich zacząć, ostatecznie jednak stwierdziłam, że własne fanfiki są dla mnie ważniejsze niż tłumaczenia (nawet jeśli ze statystyk wynika, że dla Was priorytety układają się odwrotnie), dlatego tę właśnie kwestię poruszę jako pierwszą.

* * *

W bieżącym roku planuję pisać znacznie więcej niż w zeszłym. Wiąże się to między innymi z zamieszczaniem sporej ilości fanfików, że tak powiem, okolicznościowych. Na kilka z nich mam już pomysły, część tych opowiadań nawet została napisana, a reszta... Cóż, liczę, że przy reszcie Wy mi pomożecie. Pomoc ta miałaby się przedstawiać następująco: jeżeli wpadnie Wam do głowy _okolicznościowy_ pomysł i będziecie chcieli, abym na jego podstawie napisała fanfik, dajcie mi znać (w komentarzu do kalendarium, w prywatnej wiadomości lub na maila, którego już podawałam). Przy czym po pierwsze proszę o co najmniej dwa tygodnie czasu na napisanie takiego fanfika (czyli nie podsyłajcie mi pomysłu później niż na dwa tygodnie przed terminem publikacji), po drugie najlepiej by było, aby _pomysł_ nie ograniczał się do tego, o kim mam napisać, lecz by wspominał także, co się ma dziać, przynajmniej częściowo. Po trzecie zaś... nie gwarantuję, że napiszę jakikolwiek fanfik do danego pomysłu, szczególnie, jeśli do danego święta pomysłów przyjdzie więcej niż jeden. Tym bardziej nie mogę dać gwarancji, że napisane przeze mnie opowiadanie spodoba się jego pomysłodawcy.

Poniżej podaję listę świąt w tym roku już "zajętych", czyli dni, na które mam pomysły albo gotowe teksty. W miarę przybywania pomysłów / fanfików lista będzie uzupełniana w kolejnych notatkach.

09.01 - urodziny Severusa Snape'a  
26.05 - Dzień Matki  
01.06 - Dzień Dziecka  
14.10 - Dzień Nauczyciela  
06.12 - Mikołajki  
24.12 - Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia  
25. i 26.12 - Boże Narodzenie

* * *

Ponieważ w niektórych komentarzach do różnych publikowanych przeze mnie fanfików, głównie tłumaczeń, odzywają się głosy, że tłumaczę zbyt wiele tekstów jednocześnie, daję Wam, moi czytelnicy, możliwość zdecydowania, jak ma to wyglądać. Od dzisiaj można głosować w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa _Vote Now!_); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym; nie mam na to wpływu, tak to po prostu działa i inaczej nie chce. Zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis _Sign Up_ w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są całkowicie anonimowe, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę. Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.

* * *

Rzecz ostatnia, czyli odpowiedzi na komentarze.

**lwica** Prawdę mówiąc, sama najczęściej nie wiem, na czym stoję ze swoimi tłumaczeniami, szczególnie nieregularnymi (choć nie tylko), acz staram się jak mogę. Owszem, wiem, jak to jest, gdy się czegoś pragnie, wiem też jednak, jak to wygląda ze strony osoby, _od której_ się pragnie... dlatego wiem, że nie zawsze można dostać to, czego się chce. Czasami jest to po prostu nierealne.

**Asynja** Właściwie się z Tobą zgadzam, przynajmniej w kwestii założenia odnośnie wiary: nie ma się na nią wpływu - albo jest, albo jej nie ma, ale decyzja na dobrą sprawę nie zależy od woli człowieka. Specjalnie przeliczyłam, bo też byłam ciekawa, jak to dokładnie wygląda z tymi moimi tłumaczeniami :-D. W ciągu prawie trzech lat tłumaczyłam średnio 7rozdziałów miesięcznie (miniaturki policzyłam jako jeden rozdział i wzięłam pod uwagę wyłącznie teksty / rozdziały opublikowane na tym portalu do momentu zamieszczenia tej notatki; jeszcze dzisiaj sytuacja nieco się zmieni, a jutro zmiana będzie już zdecydowana). Gdybym utrzymała to tempo, które na przestrzeni miesięcy się zmieniało i akurat ostatnio było zdecydowanie wyższe, zamieszczenie tłumaczeń rozdziałów fanfików odcinkowych, które zaczęłam już publikować, zabrałoby mi prawie 7 lat. Więc nie 10 :-P. Zobaczymy, czy ankiety coś zmienią; jest nadzieja, że chociaż tutaj jakaś większa liczba osób da znać, czego właściwie chce, skoro nie wymaga to jakiegoś szczególnego wysiłku, a efekt może być wymierny. W każdym razie jeszcze się nie zniechęciłam do tłumaczenia fanfików i pewnie właśnie dlatego uważam, że jestem w stanie skończyć wszystko, co zaczęłam, a nawet zacząć i skończyć więcej. Jestem uparta ;-). Cóż, odnośnie drugiego akapitu Twojego komentarza mogę powiedzieć właściwie tylko tyle, że niestety się z Tobą zgadzam. I jestem bardzo ciekawa, jaki wynik uzyska nieszczęsny "Lew i wąż" w drugim głosowaniu. Wprost nie mogę się doczekać rezultatów... :-D

**Okami18** Jak zapewne zauważyłaś, "Spokój mojej duszy" również został zaktualizowany.

**Zilidya** Nie jesteś jedyną (choć chyba jesteś pierwszą, jeśli dobrze pamiętam) osobą, która wspomina o usuwaniu przeze mnie jej komentarza. Nie bardzo to rozumiem. Żeby usunąć Twój komentarz, musiałabym go zgłosić do administracji strony jako komentarz naruszający tutejszy regulamin. A nawet nie chce mi się tego robić, bo mam inne, ważniejsze i ciekawsze, zajęcia. Tego rodzaju komentarze zresztą według mnie gorzej świadczą nie o mnie, a o osobach, które je zamieszczają (choć to tylko mój punkt widzenia; całkiem możliwe, że się mylę). Nie widzę powodu - ani sposobu - aby je usuwać. Tym bardziej jestem ciekawa, skąd taki pomysł. Oświecisz mnie? Niestety nie posiadam Twojej zdolności jasnowidzenia, nie wiem więc, ilu komentarzy doczekałabym się tutaj, gdybym ich jawnie i wyraźnie nie wymagała i nie domagała się. Natomiast porównując teksty, pod którymi komentarzy się nie domagam, z tymi, gdzie jest inaczej (czyli tłumaczeniami nieregularnymi), widzę wyraźnie, że to tłumaczenia nieregularne mają dużo więcej komentarzy niż tłumaczenia regularne i inne teksty, jakie tu zamieszczam. Podobnie jest, jeśli porównać ilość komentarzy pod tłumaczeniami, przy których kiedyś do aktualizacji nie wymagałam 10 konstruktywnych / merytorycznych komentarzy, a teraz wymagam - różnica jest wyraźna. Zresztą nie tylko ja mogę to ocenić: każdy czytelnik ma wgląd we wszystkie komentarze do danego tekstu i, jeśli tylko mu się chce, może sobie sprawdzić, gdzie jest ich dużo / więcej, a gdzie mało / mniej. Z czego płynie wyraźny wniosek, że nawet jeżeli masz rację i w Twoim przypadku skutek byłby odwrotny, ja nie muszę być jasnowidzem, aby stwierdzić na podstawie posiadanych dowodów, że z moimi tłumaczeniami jest inaczej. Ilość wejść zaś o niczym nie świadczy. Ilość wejść nie świadczy nawet o tym, ile osób dany tekst przeczytało, szczególnie w całości, nie mówiąc już o tym, czy im się ten tekst podobał i CO się im w tym tekście podobało. To, że ktoś w dany tekst wszedł, nie znaczy jeszcze, że go przeczytał do końca; ba, ta osoba mogła wchodzić i dziesięć razy i próbować dany tekst przeczytać, ale wciąż może jej się to nie udawać, dlatego wchodzi kolejny raz i kolejny. Różnie bywa. Dlatego na mnie ilość wejść wrażenia nie robi. Najwyżej negatywne, kiedy patrzę na kilkaset, a bywa, że i zdrowo ponad tysiąc, wejść do danego rozdziału, pod którym komentarzy jest nawet nie pięć. Zwłaszcza takich, które przedstawiają dla mnie wartość. W kwestii ego nie będę się wypowiadać, chociaż wyraźnie widać, czego wymaga Twoje; nie trzeba w tym celu czytać Twoich tekstów, wystarczy znaleźć odpowiednie forum. A ja? Cóż, po prostu lubię znać opinie moich czytelników na temat tekstów, które dla nich wybrałam do tłumaczenia, lubię wiedzieć, czy nasze zdania na ich temat się pokrywają, czy też nie, i w których punktach. Może to ego, nie wiem, nie znam się. Ale to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia i nie zmienia faktu, że to właśnie lubię i tego właśnie chcę. I wciąż, bez przerwy, nieustannie bawi mnie fakt, że najbardziej dziwią i sprzeciwiają się temu ci, którzy mi tego nie dają. Choć chyba to właśnie jest naturalne. To by właściwie musiał rozstrzygnąć jakiś psycholog albo socjolog, ja to mogę wyłącznie oceniać na wyczucie.


	11. 1 marca 2012, czwartek

**1 marca 2012 roku, czwartek**

* * *

Dwa miesiące to chyba dość czasu, żeby wszystkie zainteresowane osoby mogły wziąć udział w zamieszczonych tu przeze mnie głosowaniach. Głosowania zostały zamknięte, nadszedł więc czas na ogłoszenie wyników i wprowadzenie zgodnych z nimi zmian.

W pierwszym głosowaniu ku mojemu zdziwieniu zwyciężyła opcja mówiąca, że ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie tekstów to moja sprawa i mogę ich tłumaczyć ile chcę. Jestem zaskoczona o tyle, że wiele osób pisało w komentarzach, że powinnam ograniczyć liczbę tłumaczeń, a w tajnym głosowaniu nagle górę bierze taka dziwna opcja... Z drugiej strony faktycznie większość głosujących wybrała obniżenie ilości tłumaczeń, ale z powodu dużej ilości opcji do wyboru ich głosy są rozstrzelone między rozmaitymi ilościami, przez co żadna konkretna ilość tłumaczeń nie zyskała przewagi. Dokładnie prezentuje się to tak:  
Pytanie: Ile fanfików odcinkowych powinnam jednocześnie tłumaczyć?  
Odpowiedzi:  
1. miejsce - 19 głosów: Ile chcesz, to twoja sprawa.  
2. miejsce - 9 głosów: Nie więcej niż 5.  
3. miejsce - 8 głosów: Nie więcej niż 3.  
4. miejsce - 4 głosy: Nie więcej niż 4.  
5. miejsce - po 4 głosy: ex aequo Tyle, ile tłumaczysz teraz. oraz Nie więcej niż 10.  
6. miejsce - po 2 głosy: ex aequo Możesz więcej niż teraz, ale nie więcej niż 30., Nie więcej niż 8., Nie więcej niż 7. oraz Nie więcej niż 6.  
7. miejsce - po 1 głosie: ex aequo Możesz więcej niż teraz, ale nie więcej niż 20., Możesz więcej niż teraz, ale nie więcej niż 15., Nie więcej niż 13., Nie więcej niż 11., Nie więcej niż 9. oraz Nie tłumacz żadnych fanfików.

W drugim głosowaniu dwóch pierwszych pozycji byłam niemal pewna, reszta stanowiła dla mnie wielką niewiadomą (no, poza fanfikami, których ostatnich pozycji też byłam właściwie pewna). Ostatecznie wyniki są następujące:  
Pytanie: Na którym tłumaczeniu najbardziej Ci zależy? Można wybrać nie więcej niż 7 tytułów.  
Odpowiedzi:  
1. miejsce - 52 głosy: "Osiem"  
2. miejsce - 46 głosów: "Nowy dom Harry'ego"  
3. miejsce - 36 głosów: "Narzucone przez gadający kapelusz"  
4. miejsce - 32 głosy: "Wspomnienia Snape'a" (plus kolejna część, jeśli dostanę na jej tłumaczenie zgodę autorki)  
5. miejsce - po 28 głosów: "Jedynie poprzez krew", "Rok jak żaden inny" (plus kolejne części, jeśli dostanę na ich tłumaczenie zgodę autorki) oraz "Świat stanął na głowie"  
6. miejsce - 27 głosów: "Życie pełne kłamstw"  
7. miejsce - 23 głosy: "Miłość ciotki"  
8. miejsce - 21 głosów: "Rezonans" (plus kolejne części, jeśli dostanę na ich tłumaczenie zgodę autorki)  
9. miejsce - 18 głosów: "Gdybym wiedział"  
10. miejsce - po 17 głosów: ex aequo "Harry Potter i zachodzące słońce" oraz "Lew i wąż"  
11. miejsce - 16 głosów: "Spokój mojej duszy"

Kierując się wynikami obu ankiet, uznałam, że zgodnie z wygrywającą opcją pierwszego głosowania będę tłumaczyć tyle fanfików, ile chcę, skoro uważacie, że jest to moja sprawa, ale jednocześnie, biorąc pod uwagę ogólną tendencję tegoż pierwszego głosowania, ograniczę liczbę tłumaczeń. O połowę, czyli będę obecnie tłumaczyć siedem odcinkowych fanfików, którymi zgodnie z wynikami drugiego głosowania są "Osiem", "Nowy dom Harry'ego", "Narzucone przez gadający kapelusz", "Wspomnienia Snape'a", "Jedynie poprzez krew", "Świat stanął na głowie" i "Rok jak żaden inny", przy czym sześć pierwszych z założenia będzie aktualizowanych regularnie co trzy tygodnie (w poniedziałki i środy) w takiej kolejności, jak miejsca, które zajęły, a ostatni co tydzień, w piątki. Nadal obowiązuje zasada, że autor merytorycznego komentarza do ostatniego zamieszczonego rozdziału może pisać do mnie na maila o rozdział kolejny, ale przestaję o tym informować w każdym rozdziale każdego tłumaczenia - informacja ta widnieje w moim profilu pod spisem tłumaczeń.

Tłumaczenia, które zajęły dalsze miejsca, usunęłam. Ma to zapobiec komentarzom w rodzaju "Kiedy będzie następny rozdział", "Dlaczego tak dawno nic tu nie wklejałaś" itd. itp. Wszystkie te tłumaczenia - wraz z merytorycznymi komentarzami, które były do nich zamieszczone - wrócą, gdy wrócą te tłumaczenia. A będą one wracały sukcesywnie, gdy skończą się tłumaczenia fanfików, które zajęły wyższe miejsca. Z tym, że być może pomiędzy nimi będę rozpoczynała tłumaczenia nowych, dość krótkich tekstów odcinkowych, aby nie doszło do sytuacji, że nagle zostaję z tłumaczeniami samych długich fanfików, liczących przeszło 30 rozdziałów, i końca ich nie widać.

Z wynikami obu ankiet (na przemian, co 3 dni tym razem) można się zapoznawać w moim profilu do dnia 30 marca włącznie. Potem przestaną się wyświetlać.

* * *

Odpowiedzi na komentarze:

**lwica** Osoby takie jak Ty, które komentują merytorycznie, nawet jeśli krótko, mogą marudzić, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Masz prawo marudzić, domagać się, czy jak chcesz to nazwać, skoro komentujesz. Więc się nie przejmuj... za bardzo ;-). Nie, oj nie mam ani cierpliwości, ani wyrozumiałości - przynajmniej nie dla tych czytelników, którzy nie komentują. Resztę doskonale rozumiem - sama przecież też jestem czytelnikiem i również chciałabym dostawać jak najczęściej rozdziały ulubionych fanfików. Wolny czas akurat ostatnio bardzo mi się skurczył, ale będę musiała coś z tym zrobić, jeśli mam regularnie aktualizować tych kilka tłumaczeń. No nic, zobaczymy, jak to będzie.

**Astra Black** Nie mam na zapas przetłumaczonych rozdziałów, bo nie mam na to czasu. Postaram się to zmienić, choćby dla własnego spokoju i swojej wygody.

**sedulis** Teraz już się da. Na czas trwania głosowań zablokowałam możliwość podglądu wyników, żebyście się nimi nie sugerowali. Teraz możecie już sobie patrzeć do woli, niczego to nie zmieni :-D.

**Ula** Przykro mi, ale aby ankiety były wiarygodne, mogę uwzględnić tylko te głosy, które się w nich pojawiły. W ten sposób wszyscy widzą wyniki, z którymi nie kombinowałam w żaden sposób, i mogą mieć pewność, że wyniki są skutkiem głosowania czytelników, niczego więcej.

**Zilidya** No co mogę powiedzieć? Cieszę się, że doszłyśmy do porozumienia - ale to już wiesz ;-). Ależ tak, wiem, że można tu kasować komentarze i wiem, w jaki sposób się to robi. Nie dotyczy to jednak komentarzy zarejestrowanych użytkowników, bo te, jak pisałam w poprzedniej notatce kalendarium, może usunąć tylko administracja czy moderacja portalu, a na pewno nie zrobi tego ani sama, ani bez powodu. Autor / tłumacz może usuwać tylko komentarze osób niezalogowanych... o ile w ogóle pozwala na ich zamieszczanie (w profilu jest możliwość blokowania takich komentarzy, choć moim zdaniem jest to błąd, dlatego ich nie blokuję).

**lalkaemka** Bardzo, bardzo Ci dziękuję. Już myślałam, że nie doczekam się żadnych głosów w tej sprawie. Pomyślę nad Twoją propozycją i jeśli coś na kształt fanfika mi się wykluje, to nie omieszkam go napisać i zamieścić 20. marca. I przy okazji dowiedziałam się czegoś nowego, dla mnie to sama radość :-D.


End file.
